Running Back
by LittleTayy
Summary: The team go on a case and find that the UnSub is targeting women who are in bad relationships and are being abused. What's even more shocking is the team found out one of their own could be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heyyheyy well this is my new Criminal Minds story. This story involves abusive themes and violence. If this offends you then I suggest that you may not want to read this story. On another note there may be a pairing near the end of the story, any suggestions? Also please check out the poll on my profile and tell me what you think. Review! :D Luvya, Tee. **

* * *

"_Daughters of Kings are among your honoured women." – Psalm 45:9_

**Running Back**

'I'm…I'm sorry. Please stop, I can learn, I can be a better wife. Please.' Victoria Ashton begged. She was tied to the wall arms above her head and feet shackled together. The man, her captor, was standing in front of her was about 6ft 4 and lean. In any other circumstance Victoria would have thought him handsome; but the fact that he had kidnapped and obsessively beat her, over-rided that fact.

'You want me to stop? Why? You're a dumb bitch, you need to learn.' He said, as he back handed her. He didn't have time for this; he'd found another women who needed to learn. He didn't know her name yet so he settled for _Sibylline_ as she was a mystery to him. He'd decided the women in front of him wouldn't learn and decided to end it. As he took out the gun he saw the woman start to sob.

'Please don't kill me.' She sobbed; but he just laughed, took aim and fired.

* * *

'Hi, I'm Sgt. Nicolson. Thanks for coming out.'

'Anything to help. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. These are Agents Jareau, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid.' Hotch said gesturing to his team.

'Let's get straight to the case then? When the first woman was found we thought it was the fiancé but then the 2nd vic. turned up and we weren't so sure.' Nicolson explained as he led the team to the dump scene.

'Why'd you think the fiancé?' JJ asked.

'Oh, well the first vic. has a history of showing up black and blue. We knew it was the fiancé but she never said anything.'

'Maybe it wasn't the fiancé who beat her, you have no evidence.' Prentiss said quietly.

'Of course it was the fiancé. She was just too stupid to leave him. Some women are just plain stupid to put up with that kind of crap from somebody, especially from someone who was supposed to love them. They never learn.' Nicolson scoffed and Emily visibly tensed, at his thoughts.

'We're here.' The team looked over the dump scene and started to analyse it.

'She was beaten badly, but some of those, bruises look older then a week.' Rossi observed.

'That means she was beaten before she was kidnapped.' Hotch said as he thought over what that could mean.

'She was being abused?' Reid hypothesised thinking of the possibilities.

'Most likely. Her husband was very aggressive.' Nicolson interjected. Emily was standing to the back of the group and did not like where this case was going; she didn't know if she could handle something like this right now. It was hard enough trying to act like everything was normal and this was pushing it too close to the edge; the edge she had worked so hard to not go over.

'Yeah it seems like most of the vics. have bruises or cuts prior to when they were taken.'

'Most? Some didn't?' Morgan asked.

'That's right. Portia Reynolds, she only had bruises obtained while she was being held.' Nicolson explained.

'So it looks like the UnSub is targeting women who are being abused.' Hotch said, trying to start at least a small profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heyyheyy well here is the second chapter of Running Back...Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Please check out my poll. Luvya, Tee. :D **

"_You were bought at a price." – 1 Corinthians 6:22_

**Running Back**

He watched as she left, she was with a group of people. He hadn't expected to see _Sibylline _so soon. He was slightly perturbed that she had strayed away from the area she lived in; not many did, but it didn't deter him from what he had to do; he had to teach her, her lesson. She wouldn't be like the others, he knew, she would fight back she wouldn't cry and beg like the rest of them; she was strong, he knew it. The group she was with had pulled up outside a hotel and he saw her exit the SUV behind a tall dark man. A couple minutes passed, and then she spoke. He received a text message; he replied. When he looked up the others turned to leave and she had entered a taxi.

* * *

'Oh Em's got a secret phone call.' Morgan said to Reid.

'What do you mean a "secret" phone call?' He asked, wondering how one earth a person received a secret call.

'I'll bet if I go over there she won't want me hearing her call.' Morgan said, ignoring Reid's question. He grinned wickedly as he strolled over to Emily.

'What do you mean you don't want me staying at the hotel...I can do what I want…I know, but…I'm sorry…I'll, I'll be there soon.' Emily sighed in defeat, he'd done it again; emotionally blackmailed her.

'Hey you right?' Morgan said placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Um, yeah I'm fine. Ah, I won't stay; I'll meet back here at 7, ok?' Emily said whilst hailing a taxi.

* * *

'Hey I'm home.' Emily called as she entered the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Dean Gellar; he was a fireman. She'd been with Dean for 9 months, they'd moved in together 3 months ago.

'Hey. So how was your day?' Dean asked coming out of the kitchen; he then noticed her attire, she had on a red singlet/tank top, which made her look all the more womanly; which in turn made Dean extremely jealous and angry. She made to talk but he interrupted her.

'I thought I told you never to wear that to work again?' he asked angrily.

'I'm sorry, it was hot, I didn't think.' She said just before his hand connected with the side of her face. She was stunned, Dean had never hit her before, sure he'd told her she was fat and putdowns like that but never had he ever physically hurt her.

* * *

'Hey has anyone seen Emily? She was meant to be here at 7.' Morgan asked the team, as he scanned the lobby.

'I'm right here, Morgan.' Emily said from behind Morgan.

'Damn girl, I was 'bout to send out a search party.' He joked before noticing the faded out bruises that adorned her left cheek, which she'd hastily tried to cover with concealer and foundation.

'What's with the holdall?' JJ asked also noticing the faded out bruise.

'I've decided to stay here at the hotel, after all.' Emily said attempting a small smile.

'C'mon you can stay in my room.' JJ said. Silently Morgan sent Garcia a text.

"_Hey Mama, can you check Ems hospital/Dr. records for me pls. Xo. Derek."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyyheyy, well here is chapter 3. I have borrowed a line from the show _Army Wives, _yeah I love that line (it was what actually made me think of this story and of course the song Running Back! lol). Anyway this is for all the lovely people who reviewed! :D. Luvya, Tee. **

"_When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."- J.K. Rowling_

**Running Back**

'Morgan, Reid go interview Victoria Ashton's husband. Rossi and I will talk to her parents. JJ you do what you do best. Prentiss victimology.' Hotch said. He wasn't blind, he had seen the bruise on Emily's face and he wasn't about to let one of his agents go out like that.

'Hotch, I did victimology our…'

'Not debatable Prentiss.' Hotch cut in. Emily just sighed in defeat and retreated to the assigned FBI desk. The team stared shocked at Emily; she never gave up that easily.

* * *

'Hey Em, can we talk?' JJ asked seating herself next to her friend.

'Yeah shoot.' Emily said turning to JJ, JJ took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to ask.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Emily replied cautiously.

'Are you still seeing that fire-fighter? Sean was it?'

'Dean actually and yeah. Why?'

''Well it's just…if he's hurt you Em, you can tell me. I'm here for you.' JJ said, as anger filled Emily's eyes.

'You have no idea what you are talking about JJ. You can not make accusations like that JJ, you just can not!' Emily snapped angrily, standing from her seat.

'Em, if he hits you once, hit him back. If he hits you a second time, shoot him in the balls.' JJ said, as Emily stormed out of the police station.

* * *

As Morgan and Reid entered the lobby of their hotel Reid spotted Emily in a corner with a man he didn't recognise.

'Morgan who's Emily talking to?' Reid asked pointing the couple out. Morgan just shushed him and dragged him behind a pillar to eavesdrop.

'Emily I am so, so sorry. I know I said it last night but I really am sorry.' Dean Gellar apologised as he held Emily's hands, pulling her to him.

'You hit me Dean. Hit me! I don't know.'

'Babe in the 9 months we've been together, have I ever laid a finger on you? Have I ever hurt you in anyway?'

'No. No you haven't. It's my fault, I shouldn't have worn it.' Emily said, sounding disappointed with her.

'You're right it is. You know the rules, but that still doesn't excuse what I did. I am truly, truly sorry. I love you Emily, am I forgiven?' Dean asked, as Morgan seethed next to Reid. He wanted to beat this Dean guy to a bloody pulp.

'Yes, you're forgiven. I love you Dean, I love you so much.' Emily said, kissing Dean. Morgan saw red, she, Emily Prentiss had just forgiven the man that had made the bruise on the side of her face. Reid was trying his hardest to physically restrain Morgan from Emily and Dean but failed.

'Hey, Morgan, Reid.' Emily said, breaking from the kiss, just as Morgan's fist collided with Dean's jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyyheyy, well here is chapter 4. Thanks to _Allie, that-girl-red, Bailee Neal, Jieyingg, em/morgan 4 ever_ for reviewing the last chapter!! :D If I forgot to mention someone sorry. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!:D :D. Luvya, Tee**

_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love_. - **Charles M. Schulz**** (1922 - 2000)**, _Charlie Brown in "Peanuts"_

**Running Back**

'Oh my God, Dean! Are you ok?' Emily asked dropping to his side.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I better go. We'll talk later.' Dean said, getting up and rubbing his jaw, he gave Emily a quick kiss and then left. Emily stood angrily turning to Morgan and Reid.

'Derek?' She went to ask, but stopped when he walked away.

'Emily I am so sorry. I tried to stop him.' Reid apologised looking like a deer caught in headlights.

'It's not your fault.' She said running after Morgan. As she reached him, she jerked his arm and spun him round to face her.

'What the hell was that Derek?' Emily asked glaring at him.

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.' He replied, avoiding her glare.

'Nothing? Doesn't matter? You just punched my boyfriend and I want to know why!' Emily yelled, not caring about the attention they were receiving. Morgan just shook his head angrily.

'What's wrong with you? You can't just go around hitting people.' Emily said disgusted. Morgan just snorted, shaking his head at her.

'What's wrong with _me_? That's rich. Have you looked in the mirror? Can you not see that big black bruise? Are you _really_ that _stupid_? He hit you Em, _hit you_. You told me once that if a guy ever hurt you, you'd be gone in a heartbeat. What's wrong with _you_?' He said, staring at her intensely. Tears threaded their way down her pale cheeks as she replied.

'You don't understand. I love him. He promised he'd never do it again.' She whispered.

'Emily Prentiss! You _know_ what guys like him are like. They promise they won't hurt you again, but they never stop, _never_. He'll do it again, I _promise_ you! I can't even look at you.' Derek spat out angrily.

* * *

'What's going on?' JJ asked as Rossi and JJ joined her and Reid. They could see and hear Emily and Morgan arguing on the other side of the lobby.

'Derek and I heard Emily talking to her boyfriend. I tried to stop him, but he was to strong.'

'What did he do?' Rossi asked from behind JJ.

'Hit Dean.'

'Oh My God! Why?' JJ asked shocked.

'For hitting her.'

'Emily told me he didn't touch her. She lied to me.'

'You knew about her seeing someone?' Rossi asked but JJ didn't answer as she saw Emily flee out the lobby door.

'Em, Emily! Wait up! Please.' JJ shouted after Emily. When JJ got outside she couldn't find Emily anywhere, the only thing she saw was a man getting into his car. Emily was nowhere in sight and that frightened JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Okay so please forgive me for taking my sweet damn time! There are changes in this chapter as I've decided to take this story in a different direction then originally planned. Please bare with me on this though as it may take some time. Also, I will have the next chapter posted soon. Enjoy. CT. :)**_**Running Back**

"Man is an animal which, alone among the animals, refuses to be satisfied by the fulfilment of animal desires". – Alexander Graham Bell

* * *

Emily stopped just outside the doors, breathing hard. She'd heard JJ call out to her, but she couldn't face her. As her breathe slowed she felt someone move beside her. When she turned to see who it was an arm moved to her waist as a handkerchief-ed hand covered her mouth and nose. Emily struggled at first, but her attempts were futile as she soon realised; the handkerchief was soaked with chloroform. The last thing she saw was JJ bursting out of the hotel. The man that had just knocked Emily out, placed her in the backseat of his car, and then got went round to the drivers side and got in before driving off.

JJ walked slowly back inside, heading towards Rossi and Reid.

'I couldn't catch up to her. I don't know where she went.' JJ sighed, looking around the lobby.

'JJ, honey, she probably needs some time alone.' Rossi reassured her, a hand resting on her arm.

'Where's Morgan?' JJ asked somewhat angrily.

'He's talking with Hotch.' Reid answered.

'What do you know about this guy, Emily's seeing?' Rossi asked distracting JJ, from her anger.

'Well, she met him before the Cyrus case. They've been together for 8 or 9 months. His name is Dean; he's a fire fighter. Smokin' hot, too.'

'So you've seen him?'

'Only a photo, not in person.' JJ answered as Hotch joined the group, Morgan nowhere in sight.

'JJ, when Emily gets back, let me know, ok? I think we should all get some rest; it's been a long day. There's not much we can do at the moment.'

'Sir.' The group said heading off in various directions.

Emily awoke to the sound of light foot-falls. Her head was heavy and she was groggy; she looked around her and quickly established that she was in a cellar of some sort. Her hands were tied above her head and her feet shackled. Her observation stopped when she realised that the foot-falls had stopped. Emily looked around blindly, trying hard to make out any shapes in the room but failed because of the dark.

'Hello Agent Emily Prentiss. I am Jeremy Levine. I believe your FBI unit have been called out to investigate my killings, correct?' Jeremy asked standing directly in front of Emily now. Emily stared shocked; she'd never met an UnSub who willingly revealed their own identity and as far as she could tell, was being honest.

'Are you not going to answer me, Emily?' Jeremy asked, calling her by her previously dubbed name. Emily was more then a little startled that the UnSub, obviously knew what her real name was, which made her wonder if he had been watching her for some time.

'Yeah, sorry. My team and I are investigating your killings. I'm sorry but I don't understand why have you taken me?'

'I know. I hadn't counted on you being a Federal Agent. I think I should explain myself, Emily,' He told, seeming to generally care that she was not comfortable with him using her name.

'I am sorry Agent Prentiss. May I call you Emily? I much prefer it over Agent or Agent Prentiss,' Emily just nodded slowly unsure of else she could do. She hadn't yet discovered if he would be violent towards her; but she wanted to be on the safe side, after seeing what he did to the other victim's bodies.


End file.
